


Random Visits & Unexpected Date Nights

by Moniac



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alexander Gideon Lightwood is GAY AF, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Minor Character Death, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, mentioned Jimon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniac/pseuds/Moniac
Summary: With the current turmoil caused by Valentine’s impending war, our iconic power couple is left with very little time to spend with each other. What if small kisses and longing glances aren’t enough to satisfy the ever-growing love and desire they feel for each other? When Alec manages to escape his duties to spend a cozy evening in with Magnus, they realize just how much they miss each other. ----------- Rated M for language & graphic content in later chapters.





	1. Candles, Raviolli & Website?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^  
> Here's an assortment of semi-related oneshots of our favorite lovebirds. xDD (Basically what's happening when everyone but Malec is on screen)  
> It's set around 2x07 & 2x08.  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Also thanks to the amazing @LucyxShadow for her support <33 Probably wouldn't have uploaded this otherwise xD  
> **If you don't follow her, you TOTALLY should ;)**

Pacing along the vintage rugs that littered the living room floorboards, Alec ran a sweaty palm through his hair as he glanced around the apartment. So far everything was going according to plan, yet he couldn’t stop the anxiety he felt in the pit of his stomach.

Alec had wanted to do something special for Magnus. Something that would distract him from all the chaos and drama that kept arising with every given day, or at least provide a nice break from his tyrant clients---that Alec never tired of hearing about. Truthfully, he just wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend. Alone. Without any interruptions or distractions. He didn’t think that was much to ask for, but apparently, it was. All he wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Magnus in his arms---preferably watching some rom-coms that Alec verbally hated but secretly loved---without random demon attacks, clave meetings, persistent calls from a redhead about her latest mishap, walk-in clients, Izzy nearly burning down the kitchen when trying to make a salad and Jace…being well…Jace. He loved his parabatai dearly, but if he had to hear another word about his latest courtships, he was going to submit to Magnus’ pleas to send him into another dimension.

Temporarily of course.

Alec smiled as he pulled his phone from his back pocket and sat gingerly on the sofa. Turning on it’s display, he stared lovingly at his lock screen photo. There Magnus stood, with a puzzled expression on his face. They had just landed in the East Village and were on their way to Big Belly Burger for lunch---after a long morning of shopping. Magnus had forgotten the exact location of the restaurant and refused to ask for directions. He was so lost in thought that he never noticed the amused expression on Alec’s face nor the flash that emitted from his phone. Eventually, they found the place and Alec was convinced that Big Belly Burger did in fact have the best burger.

The light footsteps that sounded outside the apartment doors woke Alec from his reverie and he stood quietly. The speech he had prepared, died in his throat the second he saw Magnus enter the loft.

“Alexander darling!” Magnus exclaimed as he turned to close the front door. “I wasn’t expecting you. Is everything alr--- Oh my!”

Having spun around in his usual flamboyant manner, Magnus stood shocked as he took in the remarkable transformation of his living room. A sea of white candles illuminated every surface, their flames dancing in the light breeze that entered through the balcony doors. Ruby rose petals were carelessly scattered throughout the room and the intoxicating aroma of ravioli filled his senses. Alec stood by the coffee table with his hands clasped behind his back, and a nervous smile plastered on his face.

“Alexander… you did all of this?” Magnus asked as he walked towards him, awe evident on his tan face.

Alec shifted from one foot to the other as he stared at the floor.

"Yeah, I-I know I haven't been around as much and I just...um…I…" Squeezing his eyes shut, Alec took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. It always surprised him how much Magnus’ presence could affect him. He never seemed to be able to form a coherent thought around him, or even control his breathing. Alec was sure that would have changed when they became exclusive but it never did. Every time he looked at him, it was as if it were for the first time and he still couldn’t understand how a man could be so outstandingly beautiful yet still so kind, considerate and loving.

“Happy Valentine’s Day” Alec said at last, raising his gaze to meet Magnus’ glamoured bronze irises. Heat rose to his cheeks as he noticed how close Magnus had gotten. He couldn’t remember seeing him move.

Magnus smiled, as he ran his hands up Alec’s arms and rested them on his shoulders. “I thought Shadowhunters didn’t partake in mundane holidays and festivities.”

“We usually don’t…but I can make an exception for this one.” Alec replied. “It’s the least I could do after all you’ve done for Jace and stuff…” He leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss onto Magnus’ lips and sighed in relief as he took in Magnus’ expression.

In Alec’s haste, he forgot to consider how peculiar Magnus could be when it came to his apartment. He only realized his mistake after the damage had already been done and he prayed he hadn’t gone too far with the number of candles and rose petals he randomly placed about the room. The “How to Surprise Your Valentine for Valentine’s” link Simon had sent him had been surprisingly vague on the specifics and Alec began to regret not going to the redhead for advice instead---considering she was practically still a mundane.

Magnus shook his head dismissively. “Aside from him being an obnoxious playboy with an unfathomable interest in tidying my apartment, he actually makes great company.”

He rose his hand to cup Alec’s face, his thumb immediately caressing his cheek as Alec leaned into the touch---covering Magnus’ hand with his own. “But you didn’t have to go through all this trouble… for me.”

“I know, but I wanted to.” Alec replied with a small smile.

Shaking his head incredulously, Magnus gazed into Alec’s hazel eyes and momentarily got lost in them. Alec followed suit and they just stood there for what felt like hours until a resounding ‘ding’ came from the kitchen, disturbing the quiet of the room.

Alec was the first to pull away as he scurried into the kitchen, pulled oven mitts onto his hands and yanked the oven open to reveal his perfectly cooked ravioli. Resting the hot dish onto the placemat beside the stove, he then busied himself in looking for the plates and cutlery he had chosen earlier. Magnus had a vast amount of cookware & china in his kitchen, all brand-name and of the finest quality---not that Alec was surprised in the slightest---he was just a little disappointed that they were so rarely used. Magnus sat on the opposite side of the island, cupping his face with his hand as he shamelessly watched Alec’s shirt rise when he reached to grab the plates from the cupboard above.

“I always knew you were good with your hands Alexander but…I didn’t know you could cook” Magnus said as his eyes finally found Alec’s.

Alec flushed and started to plating the ravioli. “Only a little. I’m not a professional or anything.”

“Mmm…you could have fooled me” Magnus hummed as he sniffed the air, rising to join Alec on his side of the kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses. “This smells marvellous darling, you ought to give yourself more credit.”

He then went to sit on the couch but not before pressing a light kiss onto Alec’s cheek, causing the latter to grin sheepishly as he moved to join the Warlock on the couch. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate. The only sounds to be heard were the clatter of the silverware and the slight moans that Magnus made every so often. When they finished, Alec took their plates and put them in the sink. Magnus of course found this act ridiculous as he could dispose of them with a flick of the wrist but settled on helping him anyway.

“So, where’d you learn to cook like that?” Magnus said as he grabbed the towel that was resting on the counter beside the sink. “I doubt culinary work is alongside the strenuous activities you had to endure during your training.”

“I taught myself. My parents had been just as busy growing up as they are now and we were left to feed ourselves most nights.” Alec replied, turning to give Magnus a plate to dry. “Besides…anything was better than Izzy’s cooking.”

Magnus laughed, putting the last of the plates away and Alec couldn’t help but smile. Magnus didn’t laugh often but when he did, it was music to his ears. He always felt a sense of pride every time Magnus laughed at something he said or did. Even when he didn’t fully understand what the joke was, it felt great to know that he made Magnus happy.

“I missed this.” Alec sighed, turning to face Magnus as he dried his hands in a nearby towel.

“What darling?”

“This…us. I just feel like with everything that’s going on at the institute and with Valentine…that I hardly get to see you anymore.”

“It has gotten pretty hectic around here lately, from Clary to the endless potion demands I receive.” Sighing, Magnus eased closer to Alec, resting a hand onto his clothed chest.

“But we’re here now…how about we make up for the lost time?”

“And how exactly are we gonna do that?”

Magnus smirked, running a ringed finger along Alec’s lips. “Why don’t you follow me and find out?”

He then walked backwards towards the entrance hallway that led to the bedroom. A baby blue mist trailed after him as he held up a beckoning finger towards Alec and winked at him. The Shadowhunter grinned mischievously at Magnus before running towards him---at normal speed. Magnus then turned and bolted for his bedroom, laughter flooding the hallway. He barely entered the room before he felt strong arms encircling his waist and soft lips on his neck. Magnus grinned as he swiftly turned in Alec’s arms and brought his face up to press a passionate kiss onto Alec’s lips. The younger man began leading them towards the bed but not before roughly pushing the door closed with his free hand and lifting Magnus up by his thighs and resting him on his hips as they both collapsed unceremoniously onto the bed below.

Giggles rapidly became moans as Magnus rolled Alec onto his back and pinned his arms above his head, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Snapping his fingers, the stereo hummed to life as music erupted from its speakers seeping through the closed bedroom door and into the hallway---masking the risqué sounds to come from the numerous sacred activities he had in store.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blinds bounced lightly in the slight breeze that entered through the windows of the dark bedroom. A ray of light peeked behind them, shining directly into the Alec’s face causing him to stir. He wiped his fingers across his closed eyelids and blinked his eyes open slowly, instantly recognizing his whereabouts.

The Shadowhunter shifted, as if to ease himself off the bed but halted when he felt Magnus’ arms tighten around his waist. He hated leaving Magnus in the mornings, and he knew Magnus hated it too---though he’d never admit it out loud.

Sighing, Alec gently rolled over and snuggled farther into Magnus’ warmth. A smile adorned his face as he watched Magnus rest, sliding a disheveled lock of hair behind his ear. There was something about the way the older man slept that completely captivated Alec no matter how many times he saw it. The way his face was completely devoid of makeup and how his hair was left in its natural untamed state. It was how vulnerable he slept without a care in the world as if he felt safe in Alec’s arms. As if he knew he didn’t need to shield his heart around him, that he could be himself. Alec knew Magnus had insecurities---he had a fair share himself--- but he was willing to do everything in his power to make sure Magnus never felt the need to be afraid anymore. He wasn’t going anywhere, nor did he need anyone else. Magnus was it for him, he was enough.

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead and only then did he notice the faint smile on Magnus’ lips.

“You know…it’s quite difficult to sleep when you’re staring at me like that.” Magnus whispered groggily, eyes sealed shut “Not that I’m complaining.”

Alec smiled, rubbing his thumb across Magnus’ cheek softly.  
  
“Morning.”

“Morning.” the Warlock replied as his eyes finally fluttered open, leaning up to kiss Alec’s lips. One kiss lead to another and soon enough Magnus found himself on Alec’s side of the bed---Alec lying comfortably underneath him.

“Are you gonna stay for breakfast?” Magnus whispered against the younger man’s lips, pulling back just enough to watch his lover’s eyes. He already knew what his answer was going to be but it didn’t hurt to ask.

Alec, on the other hand, was lost for words. It wasn’t because he didn’t know what to say. He did. He just couldn’t seem to orchestrate a proper sentence with those bright amber cat eyes staring right back at him. He’d seen them numerous of times before but that hadn’t made them any less intoxicating. Alec understood why Magnus hid them, but he hoped one day Magnus wouldn’t.

“Alexander?”

Alec shook his head, kissing Magnus lightly on the forehead before easing himself from under him and standing from the bed. “You know I can’t.”

Walking over to the dresser---with the intention of grabbing clothes from his drawer--- he found himself limping slightly and blushed as he quickly recalled the events that transpired the night before. His cheeks only reddened more when he heard the beginnings of joyous laughter escape his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Shut up.” Alec groaned, tossing a shirt towards Magnus. He smiled when the shirt covered the top half of Magnus’ form and entered the bathroom before it was tossed back at him. Giggling, Magnus tugged the worn green shirt on over his boxers and headed towards the kitchen to grab some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here & you liked/hated it, feel free to inbox me. Also, lemme know if you want an update! I got some ideas for later chapters but... idk. xD  
> PS: Go check out LucyxShadow on here & follow her on twitter, if you haven't already. :P
> 
> Her fics are 10x better than mine, not even lying, please check them out <33 You won't regret it :*  
> >.< How'd you like it?


	2. Libraries, Paperwork & Distractions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus travels to the institute to surprise Alec with a lunch date. Only things don't quite go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Sorry for the late update. Been tied up with exams but since I'm off now I will try to update more.  
> Enjoy! xD

 

Magnus tapped his foot against the elevator floorboards as he waited for the doors to open.

 

He had gone to the Institute that day in hopes of whisking Alec away for a nice, quiet afternoon somewhere thousands of miles away from where they were. Somewhere it would be just the two of them—basking in a culture much different from their own—with all their concerns and worries cast behind them for the time being.

 

Twirling the omamori he held dear in his hands, Magnus wiped his thumb over the gold characters imprinted on it. He smiled as he remembered the proud grin that was plastered on his Shadowhunter’s face when he presented the gift to him.

_” It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection”_

 

Shaking his head, Magnus then slid the charm back into his trouser pocket as he exited the now-parted elevator doors and headed towards the Institute’s main lobby. Recently, he found himself wondering what he did in all his 400 years of living that amounted to him having Alexander Lightwood as his boyfriend. He never thought he’d fall quite this hard for anyone after…… _Camille_.

 

After Camille, he vowed to never love another again—the pain that ensued hadn’t been worth it. That was, of course, until this raven-haired beauty stumbled his way into his life and changed it forever. Magnus wasn’t sure when it had happened but he knew without an ounce of doubt that Alexander Gideon Lightwood was the love of his life and he would rather die than live without him.

Magnus frowned as he rounded the short hallway and scanned the area. A bunch of Shadowhunters littered the crowded room, all too preoccupied with their own tasks to notice him standing there—not that they’d acknowledge him even if they did.

 

Who he didn’t see, however, was his hazel-eyed Nephilim nor his beloved sibling, Isabelle. At this point, he’d even be happy to see bright auburn hair if it meant his trip here wasn’t a complete waste.

 

Taking out his phone, he quickly typed out a message to Alec and turned to exit the building when a voice called out to him.

 

“Magnus!”

 

The warlock turned and his eyes fell on the physiologist of the Lightwood trio. “You here to see Alec?”

 

Izzy had her head poked out of what Magnus assumed was the kitchen and made her way towards him—dusting her flour covered hands on the sunflower apron she wore over her dress.

 

“Isabelle my dear. I thought you were all out on patrol.”  Magnus took in her appearance and chuckled. “What’re you baking?”

 

“Just this recipe Ra—uh—a friend showed me. Yeah.”  Isabelle shifted, avoiding Magnus’ gaze and stuck out a thumb towards the hallway across from her. “Alec’s in the library, by the way.”

 

Magnus noticed the change in Izzy’s behaviour, but decided to ignore it for the time being. He’d bring it up later.

 

“Clave meeting?”

 

“No, just paperwork. We’ve been getting a lot of demon reports these past few weeks and Alec’s up to his neck in ‘em. Poor thing probably didn’t get a wink of sleep last night.”

 

The frown that appeared on Magnus’ face just then matched Izzy’s own and she quickly replaced it with a smile as she nodded her head towards the hallway. “Go. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

 

Magnus nodded and turn to head down the hallway whilst Izzy returned to the kitchen. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost walked straight past the library doors. Coming to a halt, Magnus raised a hand and gently knocked on the door a few times before pushing it open.

 

“Guess who.”

 

Peeking around the slightly ajar door, Magnus gingerly stepped into the room. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see when he entered but he found himself frozen at the sight laid before him. Bookshelves lined the plainly decorated walls whilst brown armchairs stood beside semi-worn wooden tables in the centre of the room with tall lamps towering over them. Overall, the room was pretty basic but what had caught his eye was the sleeping figure in the far corner of the room.   _Alec._

 

Magnus’ eyes softened as he gently closed the door and walked over to him. Alec had his head rested on a small stack of paperwork he was previously sorting through. The pencil he wrote with fell comically out of his fingers when he shifted and Magnus fought hard not to chuckle at how messy his hair looked.  Of course, Magnus had seen his hair like this several times—his favourite being the sweat-slick look Alec adorned during/after sex—but he couldn’t remember it being anything like this. Unable to fight the urge, Magnus took a quick picture of his lover and saved it as his lock screen photo. He then walked around the table Alec was working at and sat just a little away from where Alec was resting. Once there Magnus just stared at the Shadowhunter’s handsome face and sighed as the feeling of undying love for the man below overwhelmed him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. His only wish was that Alec knew his self-worth and took care of himself every now and then. He really shouldn’t be so hard on himself all the time, though, he really couldn’t complain. He thoroughly enjoyed showering Alec with all the love he deserved and had no intention of stopping anytime soon. Alec deserved happiness and he was willing to do anything to help him believe that.

 

Magnus bent to kiss Alec’s forehead and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, smiling sheepishly at the calm expression on Alec’s face. Yep, he was definitely in love. The thought still scared Magnus though but at least he could admit it now.

 

Alec slowly blinked his eyes open, before jolting upright and running a hand through his hair. He began reaching for the slightly damp, crumbled paper he was resting on when a ringed hand landed on the pile stopping him dead in his tracks. Alec looked up for the first time since he woke and blinked when he saw Magnus sitting on the table beside him.

 

“Magnus… what are you—what time is it?”

 

“It’s noon darling. Have you been here all night?”

 

Alec averted his gaze just then and Magnus took that response as a yes. “Have you at least eaten?”

 

“Haven’t had time.” Alec sighed and reached for the paperwork again but Magnus pushed the stack away. “Magnus I need to finish this.”

 

“What you need…is a break.” Magnus moved to sit where the stack had been, resting in the space between the table and the armchair Alec sat in—his legs rubbing against the outskirts of Alec’s thighs. “How about we go out for a bit? Maybe get some lunch and lounge in the sun for a little while?”  

 

Alec shook his head and licked his chapped lips. “Can’t. These papers were meant to be handed in over an hour ago, and I’m not even halfway through them. If my moth—mmm”

 

His mind went blank as Magnus captured his lips with his own—immediately melting into the kiss.

 

“I think you’ve exerted yourself enough for one day. Don’t you?” Magnus whispered against his lips, rubbing his thumb along Alec’s cheek. Alec smirked at the familiar words but watched as Magnus slid into his lap and began sending light kisses along his jawline.

 

“Or maybe we could just…” Magnus started as he approached Alec’s ear, lightly biting on it. “…stay here.”

 

Alec bit his lip as an attempt to silence the moan that was threatening to escape his lips and Magnus smirked, moving to nibble on Alec’s neck.

 

“Magnus…not here. We’ll get caught.” 

 

Alec tried to play his statement off as just mild concern but even he heard the excitement that laced his voice.

 

Sitting up, Magnus searched his face for a moment and was pleasantly pleased to see how full blown and lust-filled Alec’s eyes had become—knowing his own looked virtually the same. Easing closer, he slid his hand down the Shadowhunter’s toned chest and toyed with his nipple through his sweater.

 

“Not if we’re quiet.” Magnus replied with a wink.

 

The words barely left Magnus’ mouth before Alec’s lips were back on his own, viciously attacking his mouth as his fingers made quick work of Magnus’ belt.  Magnus made a startled noise before returning the kiss, matching Alec’s passion with his own. He unconsciously rocked his hips onto Alec’s, causing both men to moan as their semi-hard dicks rubbed together through the clothing and their hands began to roam each other’s bodies frantically—both desperate for the contact their clothes were restricting them of.

 

Soon they were both naked and grinding against each other. Magnus massaged Alec’s dick, twirling his hand in a circular motion as he pumped it whilst Alec grabbed at Magnus’ ass and kneaded it with his hands as he sucked on Magnus’ neck, biting down on it every so often to mask his moans. Whenever Alec bit, Magnus squeezed and they both found it increasingly difficult to keep quiet.

 

“Ma—Magnus how do you want to—ah—to do this.” Alec mumbled against Magnus as he kissed down his tan chest, stopping to capture Magnus’ nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it as he sucked.

 

“Oh fuck.” Magnus groaned, running a hand through Alec’s now sweaty hair—being careful not to let any of his rings catch—and pulled his head backwards slightly. Alec’s breath hitched and he winced at the slight pain as he felt the blood rush to his lower region. He cast a lazy gaze at Magnus and watched as Magnus slid his tongue over his lips painfully slow.

 

“I wanna ride you.” Magnus said finally, before pausing. “Is that okay?”

 

Alec smiled and nodded as Magnus magicked up some lube and a condom.  “Be gentle love. It’s been a while.”

Pouring a copious amount of lube onto his fingers, Alec went about preparing Magnus, slowly sliding one finger into him at a time—pausing to let him adjust to each one before thrusting—until the Warlock was pushing back onto his fingers, eager for more friction.  Magnus chased his fingers when Alec removed them and immediately connected their lips for another searing kiss to replace the missing contact. Alec backed away slightly to slide the condom onto his throbbing erection. Once on, Alec caught Magnus’ eyes and watched as he slowly lowered himself onto his member, wincing slightly as he took him all in. The heat that suddenly surrounded Alec left him in a semi-intoxicated state and he struggled to stay put. He never felt anything quite like it.

 

Magnus slowly started moving his hips against Alec, until he established a steady rhythm and Alec evenly matched his thrusts, holding him securely with one hand whilst the other tended to Magnus’ straining cock. The look of absolute pleasure that covered Alec’s features at that moment was by far the sexiest Magnus had ever seen. The sun rays that peered through the window hit his pale skin in all the right places and Magnus was having a hard time maintaining his release at how angelic he looked.

 

As the pace quicken, Magnus grabbed at his boyfriend’s back—dragging his manicured nails across it—and Alec captured his lips, sliding his tongue deep into his throat, kissing him slow and filthily. They didn’t last long after that, both riding through their releases and drowning their screams of pleasure in each other’s mouths. Magnus eased off Alec sometime after and leaned against Alec’s chest panting heavily as Alec wrapped his arm around him, and kissed his forehead.

 

“That was incredible babe.” Magnus said, toying with the hair on Alec’s chest as he attempted to calm his breathing.

 

Alec turned his head and leant forward slightly to catch Magnus’ eyes, smiling when he noticed the glamour must have worn off sometime before.

 

“Yeah. I didn’t hurt you?”

 

“No more than necessary. Though I’m sure I probably won’t be able to walk properly for at least a week or two.” Magnus winked as arched his head upwards and planted a kiss on Alec’s lips. He then sat up and ran a hand through Alec’s hair, chuckling slightly at how much messier it got.

 

“You must let me do your hair darling, this is beyond ridiculous.”

 

“Not a chance. There’s no way I’m letting you put that much gel in my hair.” Alec replied as he glanced at Magnus’ hair that stood perfectly upright.

 

“Not even once?” Magnus pouted and batted his eyes at him, looking positively innocent despite the activities that just took place.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Aw c’mon, I won’t even use glitter.”  Alec narrowed his eyes at this. “I _promise_.”

 

The Shadowhunter studied his boyfriend’s face and sighed. “ _Fine_ , but nothing outrageous.”

 

Magnus grinned then, pressing multiple kisses along his face and Alec failed to maintain his scowl.

 

 Snapping his fingers, Magnus picked up the Kleenex tissues he just summoned. “Now that that’s sorted. How about we get you cleaned up.”

 

Alec sat up and began wiping his abdomen and anywhere that might have been soiled in their activities when a loud rumble emitted from his stomach. Alec froze as he watched Magnus erupt in giggles and shake his head.

 

“Where did you say, we were going for lunch?”  Alec said, unable to keep the sheepish grin off his face.

 

Magnus just smiled and pressed a lingering kiss onto Alec lips before he moving to retrieve their clothes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! 
> 
> Hope you liked it xD


End file.
